The invention relates to a polymer material containing starch, to a method for the production thereof and to moulded parts, films and/or fibres produced from the material.
Polymer materials based on starch, which contain starch in combination with one or more thermoplastic polymers, e.g. polyesters, are generally known. The production and properties of unplasticised polymer blends containing starch are described, for example, in the publications EP 0 596 437 B1 and EP 0 917 540 B1.
Generally, unplasticised polymer blends containing starch contain up to a proportion of at most approximately 33 wt. % based on the total composition of the polymer blend. Although a further increase in the starch proportion would be desirable for economic and ecological reasons, this is not easily possible as an increase in the starch proportion generally is accompanied by a considerable deterioration in the mechanical properties of the polymer.
An unplasticised polymer blend based on starch, which is suitable in particular for blow film extruding, flat film extruding and injection moulding completely biodegradable products, is commercially available under the registered trade name “Bioplast® GF 106/02” from Biotec GmbH & Co. KG in Emmerich (Germany).